Şeytan
Şeytans (demons) are cultists that manage to return from the Underworld by possessing living and conscious beings. They worship Agrawal, who taught the school. They recognize Ariza, Agrawal's messenger, as their leader. Order's Foundation When Agrawal came to Great Lands, he needed a small community to experiment his methods to return to life, which was illegal in Nimegoropolis. He tricked variety of people including both humans and Maraz by promising to teach them magic (which he did actually) but with the main purpose of experimens. Ariza has learnt more than he taught and beat them, becoming the leader of the group. Instead of making enemy of his memories, Ariza made him a God. Agrawal's soul is trapped in a statue. Clashes With Aegia and Midaz The group has migrated to Underworld to acquire fanatics for their higher plans. They have risen to power when Migas sent thirty Arkana to the Underworld - most of them has joined Ariza for the "Agrawal's Cause". In the Underworld, they have clashed with Midaz and Dead Men. Meanwhile, to migrate back to world, they have to find bodies and for that they have found Feril as most fitting, which drew attention of Aegia. Conflicts eventually led to Great Fire at the Forest, Şeytans' win. After return, şeytans had experiments with variety of bodies to possess and decided on possessing Cems, a Maraz clan which are recognized as Musonists best friends. Because of that, most Great Landers think that Musonists are very prone to evil. Karahaçi's War At the time Şeytans has wreak havoc in the Great Lands, Midaz, having no solution, let Sundriel and his army of Dead Men (among with Midaz's own men who serve as spies) migrate back to the world to counter the şeytans. This was the worst times of Great Lands. Ariza is beaten by Sundriel to never return again, Şeytans are beaten by Dead Men, whom also beaten by civil war among themselves. After that, the group has tried to reorganize, but never could. Dissolution Most of the Şeytans of common people are destroyed, but The Demonic Ten has stayed to troll the world. They have no intention of destroying or ruling the world, they just want to have fun. How It Works A Şeytan can possess any body. However, the possessed body has to have high resistance to allocate two minds. The possessed body does not live long as destined to. Urçans are more resistant to Malizel, which make them better hosts. Some Maraz are better than humans. It is later revealed that Muson Imps are very good hosts. Some animals are good hosts to. The tale of a Shaman who dropped after learning that his wife has cheated on him and haunted his wife and her lover through animals like snake is a common tale among people. The Body Problem Şeytans can leave one's body, but once somebody was possessed, no one can say this person has returned to normal although the Şeytan dwelling inside has left.